Whooping cough, or pertussis, is a severe, highly contagious respiratory disease of infants and young children caused by infection with Bordetella pertussis. Owing to the many virulence factors associated with this organism, the pathogenesis of the disease is still not fully understood; however, it is generally recognized that major systemic effects are caused by pertussis toxin (PT). This material exhibits a wide range of biological activities, as illustrated by such alternative names as lymphocytosis-promoting factor, histamine-sensitizing factor and islet-activating protein (ref. 1- a list of the references appears at the end of the disclosure, each of which reference is incorporated herein by reference thereto).
PT is a 105-kDa exotoxin encoded by the tox operon and consists of five polypeptide subunits (S1 to S5) arranged in an A-B structure typical of some bacterial toxins. The S2, S3, S4, (two copies) and S5 subunits form a pentamer (the B oligomer) which when combined with the S1 subunit forms the holotoxin. S1 is an enzyme with ADP-ribosyltransferase and NAD-glycohydrolase activities. Its natural function is to catalyse the transfer of the ADP-ribose portion of nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NAD) to the membrane-bound guanine nucleotide-binding negative regulatory G-protein of adenylate cyclase (G.sub.i), resulting in an increase in cyclic-AMP synthesis. This activity, which is the primary cause of PT toxicity, can be conveniently examined in vitro using as substrate the retinal G-protein transducin, which is a close analogue of G.sub.i (ref. 2). Such studies have demonstrated that PT is activated by adenine nucleotides, in particular by adenosine triphosphate (ATP) (refs. 3,4) , while S1 itself is active only in the presence of thiols, such as dithiothreitol, that are required to reduce the single disulfide bond of S1 (ref. 5).
The B oligomer mediates the binding of the holotoxin to target cells and facilitates entry of the A protomer. PT has lectin-like properties, binding to glycoconjugates on many cell surfaces and to the oligosaccharide moieties of many serum glycoproteins (refs. 6,7). It has been reported that the toxin preferentially recognizes asparagine-linked oligosaccharide chains containing (2.alpha.-6) -linked sialic acid residues (ref. 6). However, a number of complex carbohydrate sequences are bound, and there is evidence that PT contains at least two binding domains with different specificities on each of the subunits S2 and S3 (refs. 7,8).
Several studies have indicated that PT is a major protective antigen against pertussis. Thus, purified, toxoided PT protects mice against both intracerebral and respiratory challenges with B. pertussis (refs. 9,10). Polyclonal anti-PT antisera and some anti-PT monoclonal antibodies also protect against challenge (refs. 9,10,11). Furthermore, a mono-component pertussis vaccine containing chemically toxoided PT showed efficacy in a human clinical trial (ref. 12).
Defined whooping cough vaccines have been produced by the isolation of antigens from cultures of B. pertussis. Of the antigens present in acellular vaccines, only PT is toxic. Detoxification of PT has been performed by non-specific chemical modification with formaldehyde, glutaraldehyde, hydrogen peroxide, tetranitromethane and ethyleneimine. Treatment of PT with formaldehyde results in a reduction in immunogenicity and the loss of important protective epitopes, and hydrogen peroxide and tetranitromethane detoxification processes have been shown to significantly reduce the immunogenicity of the molecule. Furthermore, prolonged treatment with glutaraldehyde results in whole-cell pertussis vaccines with low potency. Of further concern is the reversion of formalin-inactivated PT toxoids to toxicity. However, PT can be irreversibly detoxified with appropriate concentrations of glutaraldehyde (ref. 13). Such problems of reduced immunogenicity and residual toxicity have been addressed by genetically manipulating the tox operon to produce inactivated PT analogs (refs. 14,15).
The tox operon has been cloned and sequenced from several strains of B. pertussis, and consists of a single promoter and a polycistronic arrangement of the subunit genes in the order S1, S2, S4, S5 and S3. To remove the enzymatic activity of S1, functional amino acids within the subunit were proposed on the basis of biochemical studies or sequence comparisons with other bacterial toxins and subjected to in vitro mutagenesis. Truncated S1 proteins were produced in Escherichia coli and used to demonstrate that the amino terminus of S1 is required for enzymatic activity. An important region was located between Tyr-8 and Pro-14 with an amino acid sequence similar to sequences in cholera toxin (CT) and E. coli heat-labile toxin (LT) (refs. 16,17). Amino acids in this region that contribute to the ADP-ribosyltransferase activity of PT were identified by substitution mutagenesis. In particular, the Arg-9 to Lys-9 replacement was found to greatly reduce enzymatic activity (ref. 18). A second region of S1, located between Val-51 and Tyr-59, is also conserved in CT and LT. This region was also mutated and some of the residues were shown to be involved in the toxicity of PT, including Ser-52 and Arg-58 (refs. 15,19). The glutamic acid residue at position 129 in the S1 subunit was identified as a residue involved in catalysis or NAD binding (ref. 20) , and substitution at this site resulted in a substantial reduction in enzymatic and toxic activities. PT has also been detoxified by mutating Trp-26, His-35 and Cys-41 (ref. 15).
Pertussis toxin has also been detoxified by modification of its cell binding properties, for example by deletion of Asn-105 in the S2 subunit and Lys-105 in the S3 subunit, and by substitution of the Tyr-82 residue in S3 (refs. 21,22). However, the characteristics of the carbohydrate binding sites are imperfectly understood, and a definitive application of this approach has not yet been achieved. Since the molecular mechanism by which PT exerts its various biological activities are still not completely understood, other methods for identifying functional amino acid residues are also useful.
One such method of the present invention is based upon examination of the three-dimensional (3D) structure of PT. A useful embodiment of this approach is to relate previously determined features of the functional sites of PT to the observed structural geometry in order to provide greater insight into the underlying molecular mechanisms. This permits the rational mutation of PT at preselected sites to maximize (for example) detoxification but retain immunogenicity. In particular, it allows for modifying PT at sites differently involved in the biological activity of PT. Another embodiment of this approach is to compare the 3D structure of PT with those of other bacterial toxins with some functional and/or structural resemblance to PT. These include diphtheria toxin (DT) (ref. 23), Pseudomonas exotoxin A (ETA) (refs. 24,25), the heat-labile toxin of E. coli (LT) (refs. 27,28) and verotoxin-1 (VT) (ref. 29).
A particularly useful application of the crystallographic method is to examine the 3D structure of crystalline complexes of PT with molecules relevant to its biological activity. In this way, the amino acid residues of PT responsible for interaction with such ligands can be determined by direct inspection, allowing rational strategies to be developed for their replacement or modification in order to alter the biological activities of PT.
Suitable examples of such molecules are carbohydrates representing the natural ligands for PT found as components of cell-surface glycoconjugates. Some of the characteristics of PT-binding glycosyl chains have been determined by direct binding studies of PT or PT subunits to glycoproteins, glycolipids and cell surfaces (refs. 6,7,8), or by competitive inhibition of the binding or biological activity of PT by small oligosaccharides (refs. 6,7,30). Examples of oligosaccharides that might be expected as a result of such work to form defined complexes with PT are shown in Table 1 below (The Tables appear at the end of the disclosure). Once the amino acids responsible for interaction with these ligands have been identified, they may be modified (for example, by mutagenesis) to enhance or diminish this interaction and thereby alter the biological activities of PT.
Other examples of functionally relevant PT binding molecules are effectors, such as ATP, and substrates, such as NAD, transducin or other G-protein. Since synthetic peptides representing the C-terminal 20 amino acids of the .alpha.-subunits of transducin and other G-proteins have been shown to be substrates for the ADP-ribosyltransferase activity of PT, these molecules are also candidates for the generation of crystalline complexes with PT. In so far as NAD itself can be hydrolysed by PT, it may be preferable to seek a non-hydrolysable or poorly hydrolysed analog of NAD for the purpose of forming a stable complex amenable to X-ray crystallography. Alternatively, the study can be performed using a PT analog with inherently low catalytic activity, such as that in which the Glu-129 residue of S1 has been replaced by Gly (ref. 15). Moreover, since ligands are expected to bind to defined regions of the protein surface, it may not be necessary to employ the holotoxin in every case. For example, information on the binding sites of NAD or transducin may be obtained by examining the crystal structure of complexes with the isolated S1 subunit.